Villain Pages
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: Name: Izuku Midoriya. Quirk: Speed Augment. Code: Kingpin. Charges: -23 count aggravated assault- -18 count theft- -29 count grand theft auto- -10 count murder. Description: 5"11'- -179lb- -Hair: Green- -Eyes: Red. Okay, one sided BakuDeku, mutual TodoDeku, and a sprinkle of brotherly TodoDabi. Takes place in New York. Bakugou is hunting down Izuku instead of being a hero. MURDER.
1. Chapter 1

He sighed, pulling the newspaper out from the mailbox. The headline, as usual, was about the recent Stain sightings in the Bronx, New York; but he couldn't care less about that. Flipping straight to the fourth page, he began searching through as he walked up to his door. He quickly made his way inside, slipping off his shoes and ignoring his roomate per usual as he made his way upstairs.

He finally saw what he was looking for as he reached his room, walking through the open door and slamming it behind him. He grabbed a pair of scissors as he passed his desk, cutting the article and picture out and dropping the rest of the newspaper on the floor.

"Alright, Izuku. I'll find you yet." he muttered, pinning the article on a large map. "Last sighted in Queens, huh? I guess I should pay a visit..."

Spinning on his heel, he swept his long blond hair out of his red eyes before rolling a black hairband off his wrist and tying his hair at the base of his neck with it.

He dropped to his knees in front of a large pile of clean clothes and began to sort through it, grabbing out several shirts, underwear, jeans, and socks before stuffing them in his ever-present messenger bag at his side.

He sighed, and moved back over by his desk, reaching under and pulling out a medium-size moving box on it's side. He opened it, staring at the safe for a second before putting in the combination, 13-7-4-9. It clicked open, and he grabbed out a couple stacks of 20's before hesitating. His hand had brushed the gun that was sitting so peaceful-looking against the side of the triple-reinforced safe. He sighed, and grabbed it before stuffing it in the very bottom of his bag.

"Yo, Kirishima!" he shouted down the stairs. "I'm going to New York for awhile, don't know when I'll be back!"

Kirishima yelled back, "When you gonna be back, Bakugou? Kaminari's coming around next week Thursday and I wanna have dinner with all of us!"

"Withing a week, Kiri. Don't worry!" And with that last statement, Bakugou opened his window on the second floor of their house, and jumped, grabbing onto the rusty fire escape next door before kicking off it and landing on the old mattress that never moves from the alleyway.

He sighed, stretched, readjusted his bag, and left on his not-so-merry way to the nearest train station.

 ** _Author's note: This is an AU set in America, once all characters are a minimum of 25 years old. Kirishima and Bakugou share a house with Kaminari, Mina, and Sero, and all of them are heroes, so they're sometimes gone for weeks. Bakugou is actually not a hero in this AU, but is instead searching for his friend Midoriya Izuku, who left under mysterious circumstances at age 15, then reappeared in the villain pages two years later. Though Bakugou finished his stint in the hero course of UA high school, he was obsessed with finding his best friend._**

 ** _Also, in this AU Izuku does have a quirk, a simple Speed Augment quirk. Therefore, Bakugou and Izuku stay friends, and it sort of seemed like there might be more, but Izuku disappeared before anything progressed._**

 ** _Bakugou just refuses to believe that his best friend, who was obsessed with being a hero, would dissapear and then show up two years later as a villain._**

 ** _It's a Bakudeku and a Tododeku fanfic, with a little TodoDabi sprinkled in._**


	2. Chapter 2

"I- I love you, Midoriya! I know you don't love me back, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes! Tell me what you want, and I'll do it! I know I'm not good enough for you, but please, please, let me try to please you, at least a bit!" he begged, on his knees.

"Shinken ni, Todoroki-kun? Really? You're willing to do anything, become anything, just for me to love you? How sweet."

 ** _'How pathetic.'_**

 ** _OwO_**

"I'm sorry, Midoriya. I got my shirt dirty again... I really need to control myself better..." he mumbled from the door.

Midoriya looked up from his newspaper. He scoffed, settling the paper down on the couch. "Oh, Todoroki..." He got up and walked over to the scowling redhead. "Never apologize for looking like that."

Midoriya pulled him into a heated kiss, shoving his tongue in and dominating his everything. His legs felt unsteady as the kiss continued, and just as Todoroki thought he was about to faint, Midoriya pulled out of the kiss, stroking his filthy bloodstained cheek lovingly.

He buried his face in Midoriya's shoulder. "Oh, Midoriya..." he whispered.

 ** _OwO_**

 ** _-Tonight, on Queens News: Twenty three people were found dead in a warehouse earlier today; forensics shows evidence of a weapon both sharp and rotund, and all victims show signs of both extreme frostbite and third degree burns. One person was left alive, and talked of a 'half-half demon, commanding of both fire and ice'. The primary suspect appears to be the elusive Todoroki Shouto, son of the #2 Pro Hero, Endeavor. Many of the victims seemed to be tortured before death, but there is no clue as to why. Experts say-_**

"I was watching that." he quipped, craning his head back to stare owlishly at his younger brother.

"I noticed." he retorted apathetically.

He set the remote back down, going back to eating cereal.

"You could've at least asked me to change the channel or something. Daikirai."he drawled.

He left his spot on the comfortable sofa in favor of plunking down next to his red haired younger brother. Stealing the cereal box, he peered inside before effortlessly catching the bowl chucked at his face. He glanced over to Midoriya, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

He was too slow to catch the spoon that was thrown after; and that hit his face dead on, clacking against his staples before falling into his lap.

The look of surprise on his face was enough to make the other two laugh, and Midoriya actually had to sit down on the tile because he laughed so much.

"Oh, that was priceless. Ah, I love it when Shigaraki's not here. Don't get me wrong, I like it when he's here, too, but it's so much easier to prank you without your boyfriend to stop us, Dabi." Midoriya managed to say through tears. "Todo, did you see the look on his face?! I could look at it for days!"

Todoroki nodded. "It was hilarious. Very much so."

"Anyway, let's get down to business." Mudoriya said, slamming the milk down on the counter next to another bowl and spoon.

Todoroki sang something under his breath.

"Care to share with the class, brother dearest?" Dabi lightly teased.

"To defeat, THE HUNS!" he sang out.

"Oh, my god, bu, never sing again, that's just- oh, my sides, they cramp from earlier laughter and yet I must laugh again!" he shouted, falling dramatically to the floor as if stabbed from behind; giggling uncontrollably once more.

 ** _OwO_**

"Todo." he mumbled from the bed.

Instantly, Todoroki was at his side. "Yes, Izuku?"

"Call the Sins."

Todoroki squeezed his hand once, then stood up. "As you wish." He left the room silently, almost like he was never there.

 ** _Author's note: I've decided that I'm going to switch POV's often, typically from third person limited. The chapters that are similar to slice of life snippets, like this one, are memories that slip into each other. They're often going to be short/ slice of life moments. You can distinguish the memories because of the 'OwO' separating them. LOL, Zebras!_**


End file.
